K-ON: College Life
by ClubAmerica2511
Summary: Mio, Ritsu, Yui, and Tsumugi finally make their decision to go to college in America. All 4 of them also decide to go to the same university. Meanwhile, Azusa is trying to form another Light Music Club group, but to no avail She calls Mio and the girls for advice from time to time as well
1. Chapter 1

K-ON Chapter One: Travel to America

Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON

_One week after the girls graduated from high school they decided they would enter the same college together. Despite many obstacles the girls faced they all managed to pass their entrance exams for, South Carolina's, Central Haven University. There the girls will study their careers, and also plan to continue with their club band. Meanwhile back at home, Azusa is trying to recruit two more members for After School Tea Time. Azusa, Jun, and Ui have been the only ones in the club so far._

_After School Tea Time – Club Room_

_Azusa is in the clubroom with waiting for Jun and Ui to arrive. While working on some homework, Azusa gets a call from Yui._

Yui: Hey Azu-nyan! I hope yo_u are doing well._

Azusa: I'm doing well, just working on homework. So what's up Yui, isn't it nighttime over there since its 4:30 pm here.

Yui: It's barely 6:00 am here. I just wanted to know how my Azu-nyan was doing. So were you able to recruit two more members for After School Tea Time?

Azusa: No, I'm still having trouble getting people to join. Since you four left the people haven't really had confidence in the new members. Ui and Jun are still learning their instruments. Ui plays your guitar, and Jun plays the bass. Right now we need a drummer and someone who can play the keyboard.

_Mio enters Yui's room and finds her talking to Azusa. Yui tells her about Azusa's problem, and Mio decides to help._

Mio: Hello Azusa, haven't talked to you in a while. Is the club room at risk at being closed?

Azusa: Yea I'm fine except I'm unsure if I should stay in After School Tea Time. We currently have 3 members: Me, Jun, and Ui. However the principal said to find two more members or in two weeks I will have to disband the club. Please help me Mio.

Mio: Why hasn't anyone else joined?

Azusa: Some people around the school are unsure if I have the leadership to carry our club. After you four left many students began to doubt that After School Tea Time would be the same.

Mio: Look Azusa calm down, and think of a way to get their attention. Why don't you hold a concert after school in the auditorium, and if students like it they might join.

Azusa: I wish I could, but I need to have five members at least to use the auditorium.

Mio: Any other idea to grab student's attention?

Yui: Hey I know a way to help Azu-Nyan?

Azusa: You do Yui-senpai?

Yui: Why don't you record a concert, and play it on the auditorium?

Azusa: I wish I could, but I have no video recorder?

Yui: Ui has her old video recorder in my room. She knows where it is.

Azusa: Thank you Yui-senpai. I have to go now, but I'll message you to let you know how it went. Bye Mio! Say hello to Ritsu, and Mugi for me.

Mio: Will do, and take care.

_After the call with Azusa, Mio and Yui go to Ritsu's room to study._

Ritsu: Hey girls how did the first Algebra exam go?

Yui: I didn't do well on it, and I ended up getting a 74.

Mio: Well that's what you get for playing with Gitah every evening instead of studying. I for one got a 96 on the exam.

Ritsu: How did you get a high grade? We've only been at school for two weeks.

Mio: Well while we were on the plane I did some studying before we landed here. Also let me guess Ritsu, you made the same grade as Yui, if not slightly higher?

Ritsu: You know me too well, Mio.

Mio: Well don't forget about the upcoming exam on American history in one week. The exam will cover chapters 5-7.

Ritsu: Don't worry I already printed a different version of the exam.

Yui: You have a different version of the upcoming exam, Ritsu?

Ritsu: Yea, it's not the exact same thing. However, half of the questions are nearly identical as the ones in the upcoming history exam.

Mio: Wait how do you know that?

Ritsu: Well Nora a friend of mine took the exam today and she told me there's a version of the exam that is almost identical as the one she took.

Mio: If I were you Yui I'd study hard because if you fail this semester then you are going to be in serious trouble. We are in the university so failing grades can cause our scholarship to break down. Remember the scholarship we applied to was a group scholarship. So if one fails then the whole group fails.

Ritsu: Luckily I have applied to 12 scholarships and just to be safe I have three backups. Even if any of us fail this semester I still have the other 3 to cover for my tuition and classes.

Yui: I applied to nine as well before I gave Sawa-chan my career paper.

Mio: How many did you accept or should I say will cover your expenses?

Yui: Um in total it's five.

Ritsu: What exactly did you apply for?

Yui: I applied for these: Short girls, Music is my passion, Active Learners, Surpass and Achieve, and I Love Tea scholarships.

Mio: Some of those sound like you made them up. I love Tea scholarship, really Yui, tell me if that one is real.

Yui: It is, just type it on boogle.

Mio: If you say so, Yui. I'll look it up during lunch tomorrow. In the meantime let's get to studying.

Ritsu: Where is Mugi with her tea? I can't concentrate without her sweet teas.

Mio: She's out with her boyfriend Haruto, Again. Honestly, she needs to decide what's more important to her either grades or boyfriend.

Ritsu: So is Haruto like a total jerk or should I say the type of guy who only views Mugi as an object?

Mio: I've only talked to him twice, and in my opinion he seemed very arrogant. He always answered in very vague answers. His grades aren't even good since he skips classes' every day. Honestly why come to college if he isn't going to put effort into schoolwork, but truth is he's only here because of sports scholarship.

Ritsu: I wish I could make Mugi realize the jerk boyfriend she is dating.

Mio: Just let her be. Remember she's old enough to make her own decisions, but we can tell her to be careful.

Ritsu: Do you think Mugi dated guys before we came to the United States, Mio?

Mio: That's a tough question because back in Japan I never really saw her with any guys. Remember our school was all girls, and well she comes from a rich family so who knows if she has any arranged marriage planned.

Ritsu: Well we will talk to her tomorrow about this topic. In the meantime let's get studying because our test is just around the corner.

_ The girls return to studying for another hour before going to sleep at 11:00 pm. Mugi arrives to her dorm at around 1:00 am. After she goes to bed, Yui wakes up and sees Mugi sleeping. She senses something isn't right and checks Mugi's back pack. Inside she finds her panties and bra all wet. Yuii closes Mugi's backpack, and goes back to sleep._

_At Central Haven University Park: 8:30 AM_

_ The girls wake up early in the morning to discuss what Yui found at night. Mugi however left early to meet up with her boyfriend._

YuiL: So guess what I found in Mugi's backpack at night?

Ritsu: Another book on foreign tea?

Mio: Ritsu do you want to be smacked on the head again?

Ritsu: Please don't.

Mio: You were saying, Yui.

Yui: I woke up at around 1:10 AM last night because I heard Mugi arriving to our dorm. I felt a little suspicious toward her so I decided to check her backpack. Inside I found her panties and bra all wet. It could have been she fell down yesterday and got her clothes wet, but she comes home at 1:00 am and she was wearing the same clothes as last morning. That led me to believe she didn't fall down on a puddle or got wet due to no umbrella. No I think she was doing something else with her boyfriend because she had a cologne smell.

Mio: That does seem pretty suspicious. Even so why didn't she bother calling us to tell us she would be coming home late.

_Suddenly Mugi arrives and manages to overhear the situation. _

Mugi: Yui why did you check my backpack last night?

Yui: Well because I felt like something wasn't right. You came back very late too.

Mugi: The panties and bra that were wet was because I went swimming with my boyfriend at the beach. I didn't have a swimsuit so I used what I had. I also tried to call, but there was no signal in that area, and I didn't get out of class until 8:00 pm. By then you three were on your way home, and I was already at the beach. Sorry if it seems like I was doing bad things that were leading to wrong conclusions.

Mio: No big deal, Mugi. Just make sure to let us know in advance so that we won't have to worry.

Yui: I feel guilty for making this a misunderstanding.

Mugi: No it's not your fault, Yui. I was the one who didn't tell where I was going in advance. To make up for my mistake let's have some tea and cake after our classes are over.

Yui: Yay cake and tea!

Mugi: So tell me do any of you like any guys here?

Mio: Why the sudden question, Mugi?

Mugi: Oh I'm just curious that's all. I mean I'm like the only girl in the group who is dating a guy so it feels sort of awkward.

Mio: Well to answer your question, it's a secret.

Ritsu: Oh well look at the time, I have to go. Bye!

Yui: Gitah is calling me, bye you two.

Mio: What is up with those two? Anyway Mugi, let's go review for the upcoming exam in 3rd period.

_The girls get to their classes and begin their study session. Meanwhile a stranger leaves a big bouquet of roses at Mio's dorm, and then goes to his luxury sports car and drives off campus._


	2. Chapter Two

K-ON College Life: Azusa's Club

**Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON**

It's Tuesday, and the girls are four weeks into the semester. All four of them are passing with flying colors, but now their professors have decided to give pop quizzes randomly. Before class starts, Mio goes to the campus park to review the notes for the surprise pop quiz. As she is studying her notes, Mugi surprises Mio from from behind by covering her eyes.

"Hey who's behind me?" It's me silly, Mugi.

"You scared me there for a bit. Please you know better than to do that, Mugi." Alright I'll stop, but do tell me why you left your dorm so early. It's barely 7:00 am you know.

"Well there's an upcoming exam coming that is giving for speech class." Oh I see, but couldn't you have studied at our dorm, Mio?

"I was going to stay, but since the temperature was around the 60's I decided to enjoy the outdoors. You know Mugi, Ritsu and Yui should consider spending more time outside. They need to get used to the great outdoors."

"Mio, I agree with you on that. However, Yui is bound to take Gitah along regardless." Well I better get going, and also make sure Yui studies for her exams. Is strict with his no makeup test policy.

"Will do Mio, and I'll see you at lunch time for some group studying."

Back in Japan, Jun gets out of her final class. As she walks up the stairs toward the Light Music Club she hears someone crying. Jun goes inside the club room, and finds Azusa crying. Jun puts her backpack down on the club's leather sofa, and brings Azusa some tea.

"Azusa what's wrong" Jun, the Student Council club told me not too long ago that if I didn't find two more club members then this club would be disbanded. I don't know what to do."

"Look Azusa you have to believe in yourself. The other girls are no longer here, but they knew you would be a great leader because through thick and thin the club became a hit sensation in school."

"I know what you are trying to do, but the other students don't think I'm capable of carrying the clubs history with me."

As Azusa and Jun continue their conversation, Ui enters the clubroom with a great smile. Ui introduces two more students who curiously decided to join the club.

"Well it looks like we might be able to form the club after all. Before we can send the club papers to the Student Council club we should first learn a bit about our new club members. Please have a seat you two while I serve the tea."

"Thank you very much for letting me be part of the club. I'm Haruka Tanashi, second year student, and I can play almost any instrument. I also like to read books, and exercise, and I hope we can be best of friends."

"I would also love to thank Ui for encouraging me to join the club. Earlier today at the courtyard, Ui came up to me and told me if I would be interested in joining. I was a bit nervous and scared because I am not used to speaking in public especially large audiences. Well I'm Sherly Orisawa, second year student, and I love to draw almost anything, I thank you again for letting me part of the club, and I promise to give it my best."

"Thank you Ui for recruiting two more members. I was beginning to lose hope, but thanks to you the club is saved." Azusa, I suggest you fill out the application and send it to the Student Council club ASAP.

"OH NO I FORGOT!"

"Don't worry Azusa I'll call the Student Council to let them know you are on your way, but please do hurry"

Azusa grabs a blue pen and quickly writes the names of the two new members. As she leaves the clubroom, Jun calls the Student Council club to notify them to wait five minutes. With thirty seconds to spare, Azusa manages to give the club application to the Student Council president. After that the Light Music Club goes to Ui's house to come up with a name and study for upcoming exams.

"Azusa what do you think should be our club name?" I don't know yet, Jun.

"Let's come up with a list of names, Azusa." That sounds like a good idea Haruka. In the meantime I'll go downstairs to bring some drinks.

"So Ui any names you have in mind?" Yes, I like Sweet Music Time as the name of the club.

"I like it too, but I don't think it suits our personality. Part of the reason is because Tsumugi's personality and well she loved sweets matched the clubs name.

As the girls continue to debate on possible club names, Azusa goes downstairs to bring some tea. She then notices her phone ring and sets the cups of tea on the dining table. As she answers she hears Mio's voice. Azusa nervously replies, but with a happy feeling.

"Hi Azusa how are you?" I'm doing good, and I have some good news.

"Oh really then please tell me." Ui helped me find two more members for the Light Music Club. So now it won't be disbanded.

"That's good Azusa, and have you decided on a name?" Not yet, but right now the girls are in Ui's room coming up with possible names.

"Well you could continue using After School Tea Time. I do hope you keep using our club's name because it has so many memories."

"I know what you mean, Mio. However, you girls aren't here anymore, and it wouldn't be the same without you, Ritsu, Yui-senpai, or Mugi."

"Azusa, I think it would be nice for you to keep on using After School Tea Time. You are techinically the only member left, but you can continue to make more memories. The reason why I'm saying this is because I want to see you, and your friends excel in what you are all good at. If you want you can use the name or come up with another one that suits you, and your members."

"Thank you for your kindness, Mio. I prefer to come up another name, and maybe someday we can have a duet concert together with both clubs."

"That would be nice, Azusa. Well maybe you won't have to wait that long."

"Why is that, Mio?" There will be a one week break for students coming up in two weeks. So me, Ritsu, Mugi, and Yui will be visiting you in two weeks. That concert you mentioned can be held at school if you want."

"I'm so excited now, and maybe you, Yui-senpai, Ritsu and Mugi can teach Jun, Haruka, and Sherly with the instruments. I'm just going to teach them the basics on how to play the instruments, but for the more advanced stuff I will need help."

"Don't worry Azusa, there will be time for the concert as well. Well I have to go. I just wanted to know how you were doing. I'll tell the girls the good news, and also work on a new song for the concert."

"It was nice talking to you, Mio. I honestly feel much more motivated for the concert. Well tell the girls I said hi, and let me know before you arrive so I can tell of the concert."

"I'll call you two days before we leave. Well good night Azusa, I have to go meet up with a friend so study. Talk to you later."

"Bye and have fun, Mio."

Azusa returns to Ui's room, and tells the others the good news. Ui happily tells Azusa the new club name, and after drinking their tea the girls start coming up with their first song. Azusa tells the girls that the new song has to be about friendship, and never giving up. The girls agree to Azusa's terms and after two hours of writing lyrics they decide to call it quits. The girls stay in Ui's house for a sleepover, happily celebrating the start of a new club.


End file.
